


DSMP AUs

by Maxishereandqueer



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dream Team SMP Roleplay (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Platonic Relationships, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 14:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30056661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxishereandqueer/pseuds/Maxishereandqueer
Summary: All in the title. Will this be organized? Absolutely not, bold of you to assume it will be. All of these are free to use. Please look at the starting notes of each chapter for updates or info, enjoy! 💚
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Everyone, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Kudos: 5





	DSMP AUs

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! Disclaimer: If it looks like I've copied someone or something similar, I apologize. That's not what I mean to do. Honestly I've only looked at DSMP headcanons on TikTok compilations as background noise so I may not notice if I do. If you catch something like this please correct me in the comments and I'll edit to give credit.

AU: School time! Where DSMP Members are teachers and/or staff members in a school. Enjoy! (All is based on SMP character, so this may be a bit off from the cc themselves)

\- Phil (Mr. Watson) is the principal. He was previously a mechanics teacher.

\- Sam (Mr. Creepson, but the students call him Mr. Dude) is the vice principal, he was previously a coding teacher.

\- Fundy (Mr. Fundy, his first name is Floris) is the new coding teacher, he runs an after school coding program with Sam.

\- Puffy (Ms. Puffy, first name is Cara) is the counselor, she helps the teachers with various things and makes appearances in their after school activities a lot (Mostly Bad, Niki, and Dream's).

\- Ponk (Mr. Drop) is the co-counselor. He doesn't do much but the students adore him and so do the other staff members as he's super charismatic. He's currently caught up in a gossip over him and Sam, but he doesn't feed into it.

\- Niki (Ms. Chu) is the home economics teacher, she wanted to be the culinary arts teacher but decided against it when she learned home ec has multiple she could be satisfied with, now she and bad run an after school cooking session, they invite specifically the kids who aren't well off.

\- Bad (Mr. Halo) is the culinary arts teacher.

\- Techno (Mr. Blade) is the English teacher, he has a web series on the school website teaching Greek mythology. Students comment on his interactions with Wilbur as brotherly and with Philza it's like father and son (unbeknownst to them they have a situation similar to what is eluded to). But most of all, he's known for his rivalry with Coach Taken, They had an epic dodge-ball tournament showdown.

\- Wilbur (Mr. Soot) is the history teacher. Students rumor he and Ms. Chu dated once or are dating. He detests this rumor to his very core and so does she.

\- George (Mr. Found) is the math teacher, but he forgets to pass out homework and is too lazy to actually do so anyways. He falls asleep after giving lessons so the rest of class is left to the students. Because of how often he sleeps it's a running joke hat no one can find him, he's called "Mr. Not-Found" because of this. Everyone talks about what may or may not be going on with him and Coach Taken.

\- Dream (Coach Taken) and Sapnap (Coach Halo) are the main gym teachers. Dream runs track team, Sapnap runs field days and parties thrown in the gym. Sapnap is the newest teacher and students like to gossip over his shared last name with Bad. They find out he's Bad's son when the man himself brings Sapnap a lunch and Sapnap says "thanks dad" on accident.

\- Punz (Coach Punz, first name Luke) is the other coach and coaches basketball.

\- Ant (Coach Frost) is the fourth main coach and coaches baseball.

\- Quackity (Mr. Quackity, first name is Alex, called Mr. Q) is the Spanish teacher.

\- Karl (Mr. Jacobs) is the science teacher but he tries to make the subject funner than it seems. Time travelling lectures often make their way into his class. He's the target of gossip for his constant visitation and mention of Coach Halo, but he chooses to ignore the students worrying over him and his fiance.

\- Schlatt (Mr. Schlatt, but he's jokingly referred to as "Mr. J" on occasion) teaches business management. Students make rumors about his relationship with Tubbo since it seems so familiar.

\- Hbomb (Mr. Bomb, goes by Mr. H for obvious reasons) teaches marketing and slips in a few lectures about interviewing. He's known for the "Bomb incident", where police mistook a student saying his name for a literal bomb. Several lawsuits almost came in.

\- Eret (Mr. King) is the fashion design teacher. Everyone swoons for him. He makes many appearances in Niki's class. Sometimes they'll coordinate when to dress up in certain outfits just to mess with the students. Sadly, strawberry dress wasn't permitted, but cottagecore dress was.

\- Foolish (Mr. Games) is the 3D design teacher, he also teaches a bit of architecture design.

\- Callahan is a substitute teacher, however he's mute so he's usually called in to assist instead.

\- Alyssa was a substitute teacher for a while but she sticks to a full time job now. Students who remember her always ask where she went but none of the staff tell just to fuel the flames.

\- Tommy, Tubbo, Ranboo, and Purpled are training to become teachers at the school.

\- Tommy wants to become a drama teacher.

\- Tubbo wants to do art so he and Tommy can work on projects together and so he can visit Ranboo and have a viable excuse.

\- Ranboo wants to become a gardening teacher because he loves flowers, he and Tubbo can spend more time together while the art students paint the garden his students work in.

\- Purpled wants to be a gym teacher because it's simple and easy, away from everyone else as well.

\- Drista is well known in the school. She's Coach Taken's little sister that defies him constantly and she's the sportiest girl in school. It's unknown whether or not she'll return after her graduation as a teacher, but it is known she and Tommy had a rivalry and she and Purpled get along well.

\- Skeppy is also known well as Bad's "roommate" that brings him and Sapnap stuff whenever needed. He gets along with the students spectacularly.

**Author's Note:**

> I can make a three shot book of this AU if y'all want, I'm down.


End file.
